Electronic communication between businesses and their customers is becoming increasingly popular. Businesses often provide a website via the Internet that includes links to electronic applications and forms for communicating with customers. Additionally, businesses can send order confirmations, billing statements, account status, and marketing communications electronically via email to their customers for minimal cost.
Businesses often do not wish to receive replies to the emails sent to customers and thus insert a “no-reply” address as the origination address and prefer that customers utilize the website tools for communications. Most email receiving systems provide reply buttons that allow the easy generation of a reply message addressed to the origination address of the sent email. Customers often do reply to the sent message, even if requested otherwise. Additionally, some email receiving systems provide automatic out-of-office, mailbox full, or invalid address replies to the origination address of the sent email. Businesses face the dilemma of ignoring the reply emails and thus missing important customer communication or spending hours manually sorting through response emails to filter, sort and take action on the emails.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of processing email and to address the above issues.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.